


[Day 6] Again

by ShadoWolf55



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2017, Day 6, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/ShadoWolf55
Summary: Prompts:Temptation | Wayward | NoiseBonus: “Here we go again.”





	

**Again**

**Summary: I really don’t understand… why… why is this happening again…?**

* * *

It has been 2 years since their breakup in junior high school. It was nothing short of tears, pain, locked doors overwhelming emotions. Couples holding hands and standing close together brought tears to his eyes, but being around his friends dried them away.  
 ****

Well, the past was the past and there was no point holding tightly to the last page of that chapter when he should just flip the page, start a new chapter, start his life again. Maybe in that chapter he would find someone new, someone better for him.

Maybe in that chapter, Akashi will become history for eternity.

_ Fool. _

He caught sight of that distinct red hair at a basketball tournament. Feelings rushed over him in waves, exhilaration, eagerness, then the pain and depressions sunk in, dragging him to the bottom of the ocean. How could he ever love the boy again after the damage he had caused? But that incident had changed him completely, he didn’t have much emotions, he didn’t display any emotions, he didn’t know how to love again.

Could it be for the best?

But still, somewhere in his heart, the boy knew he loved Akashi. He couldn’t stop loving him, that would spell the end for him. There was not one night since they broke up where he didn’t dream of Akashi. Somehow, Akashi would enter his dream, pleasant or unpleasant ones. Some were enjoyable memories, others painful experiences. Positively or negatively, Akashi somehow would float into his mind.

“A-Akashi-kun…” He softly called out.

Akashi turned his head around, surprised to see the teal-haired boy again.

“Tetsuya. It’s been a while…” Akashi gave out some instructions to his team before walking over, “... Since 2 years ago huh?”

“I missed you, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko faintly smiled. He knew he shouldn’t be having a conversation with the boy who broke his heart, but the temptation was too great to bear.

_ I still love you. _

“I missed you too, Tetsuya.” There was a distinct tinge of sadness in his tone, something only Kuroko could notice.

There was an awkward, tense silence in the air. Time seemed to stop as they stared into each other’s eyes, the other noises were drowned out, all they heard was each other’s heavy breathing, all they saw was each other, nothing more.

“I still love you, Tetsuya.” Akashi broke the silence first. Kuroko was caught off guard and his brain short-circuited for a moment. Somehow, that was expected since their breakup was very unwilling, neither boy wanted that to happen but it was inevitable. Fate was acting against them, torn them up and brought them together again.

Yet, this felt so much like deja vu, like the first time they met. Akashi always made the first move, Kuroko just did the follow up. 

_ Here we go again… _

“I still can’t take my eyes off you. I love you very much, Sei.” Kuroko replied sincerely. Akashi took a step closer, then another, and another until they were just inches apart.

“I can’t either. You know, sometimes, two people have to fall apart to realise how much they need to fall back together.” Akashi grabbed Kuroko’s wrists and seemed to be pulling him in a certain direction.

_ … and again… _

“We have some time before the opening ceremony, can I take you somewhere?” Akashi whispered. Kuroko felt his heart flutter at that statement and nervously turned to look at his team who didn’t seem to notice he was missing. Well, they never ever realised he was there unless he announced his presence. “Sure, Seijuro.”

_ … and again…  _

He found himself pressed against a wall, a pair of soft lips on his. Akashi’s eyes were closed, his hair touching his face, hands creeping up under his shirt.

_ … and again… _

Confessions, kisses, teasing. They went out with each other once again. It seemed as if both had put their past behind them, living the present and looking towards their future. Ideal and perfect.  _ Fool, this happened the previous time too. _

_ … and again… _

3 months since they got back together again. The fact that their schools were miles away wasn’t really an advantage for their relationship. When a person was hungry, he would do anything to get his food. And that’s what he did, that’s what Akashi did. And Kuroko didn’t like it one bit. Unexpectedly, news really travelled like wildfire.

_ … and again… _

“Why… Why is this happening again…?” Kuroko mumbled into the phone.

_ … and again… _

“Tetsuya, I’m sorry…” The other end of the line apologised.

_ … and again… _

“I really don’t understand, Seijuro. I thought we made a promise.” Tears were flowing down his face.

_ … and again... _

“We did… I just… couldn’t control myself… temptation…” 

_ … and again… _

“I can’t do this anymore, please. You can’t do this to me anymore.” 

_... and again… _

“Tetsuya, a second chance… please…”

_ … and again… _

“You c-can’t just leave my l-life, b-barge in again and then l-leave me torn. M-My heart can’t take it.”

_ … and again… _

“I’m sorry… I-If I am hurting you… I will… leave…”

_ … and again… _

“You know I… don’t wish for you to… l-leave…” Kuroko clenched the phone tighter.

_ … and again… _

“I know that…”

_ … and again… _

“I’m sorry. I… I will s-still l-love you… I hope…” Kuroko hovered his finger on the ‘end call’ button.

_ … and again… _

“Same for me… I-If we ever get b-back again… I… I hope this w-won’t happen…” Akashi softly whispered.

_ … and again… _

“So do I… I… I love you, S-Seijuro…”

_ … and again… _

“I l-love you too… Tetsuya…”  

_ Here we go again… The depression… The unhappiness… _

_ … here we go again... _


End file.
